


Criticism

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N : Inspired by some comments from Baekhyun & Kyungsoo on our dear leader.<br/>And because he brings out my sadistic side o m g</p>
    </blockquote>





	Criticism

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Inspired by some comments from Baekhyun & Kyungsoo on our dear leader.  
> And because he brings out my sadistic side o m g

Jongdae closed the door quietly behind him and looked at the lump on the bed. He sighed and proceeded to sit next to his lover, hiding under the blanket. His hand searched for the end of the cover and he pulled it off his lover’s body tearing a gasp from Junmyeon.

“Babe, stop hiding. I want to see your pretty face.” He whispered, smiling.

A snort answered him. He frowned and bit his lips, worried. If his lover didn’t fall for his corny lines then the matter was serious.

He tugged at the blanket again and succeeded in exposing Junmyeon’s face. He was on his side, turning away from him with his eyes tightly closed. Jongdae grinned at the cute sight despite the situation then lay behind him to spoon him.

“Aren’t you a cute little thingy, leader-shi ?” He cooed, kissing his neck.

“I’m not.” The elder mumbled, annoyed.

The singer sighed and pressed butterfly kisses along his neck, jaw, cheek and forehead - at least the side he could access. Obtaining no response, he tsk-ed. The blanket covering his lover’s body was annoying so he removed it in a swift movement then glued himself to Junmyeon.

“Can I kiss you at least ?” He tried.

“Jongdae, I’m not in the mood…” The leader sighed.

The younger stayed quiet for a minute before speaking again.

“What happened ? Why are you so upset ? You were quiet during dinner tonight. You even ignored BaekYeol – that’s a lot to say.” The singer asked.

Junmyeon exhaled and opened his eyes. His hand searched for Jongdae’s to intertwine their fingers.

“It’s…kind of silly. I just…they all said those things about me on broadcast and…I began to doubt myself ?” He stammered out.  
Jongdae tightened his grip on him, his other arm sliding under his head to serve as a cushion. “Yes you’re silly. Don’t think too much about it ok ?” He breathed in his ear.

“But…they said it. They weren’t joking. I mean Baekhyun said I was a coward-” He began.

“You can’t be serious. We’re talking about Baekhyun here…He’s always trying to make fun of you or pushing your limits…you know it !” He cut him off with disbelief.

“Kyungsoo said I was pretentious !” He snapped back, hurt.

“So what ?” Jongdae replied back, unimpressed.

“S-So w-what ?” He cried out, getting up abruptly to face his lover. “I was hurt by this ok ? And you just say ‘so what’ ? Do you think I was happy to hear this, do all of you think I’m pretentious ? That’s what you’re trying to say Kim Jongdae ?”

The singer arched an eyebrow. “Are you really taking it out on me right now ? If that’s the case, I’m really disappointed in you Kim Junmyeon.” He stated.

Junmyeon lowered his head and looked away. “I…I’m not.” He murmured lamely.

“Good. Because that’s not the Junmyeon I know.” He said softly, caressing his cheek. “Look, I can understand you’re upset about it but I really think you should rest and cool down a bit instead of overthinking everything the members said. About you or anything else.”

The leader sighed and nodded, suddenly exhausted. He lay back on the bed and scooted closer to his lover, burying his face in the crock of his neck. Jongdae smiled and patted his head gently.

“Kyungsoo was trying to find a justification, it doesn’t mean he thought you were pretentious you know.” He added softly.  
Junmyeon stayed quiet, silently agreeing. Jongdae knew it wasn’t that easy to reassure him but it was a start. He bended a little to face him and waited for Junmyeon to open his eyes.

“Hi there” He breathed before leaning in to kiss him on the lips. The leader smiled against his mouth and responded to the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around the younger’s neck.

“Thank you.” He said softly.

“You’re very welcome. Now…let me pamper you. I hate to see you this insecure.” Jongdae grimaced.

Junmyeon was the one to kiss him this time and rolled them over. Now on top, Jongdae deepened the kiss and slid his hands under the leader’s shirt to caress his skin. The older sighed against his mouth and let the singer pulled his shirt off before he broke the exchange to remove his own shirt.

Jongdae cupped his cheeks and pecked him chastely, then opened Junmyeon’s pants to take it off. Pressing one hand against the leader’s crotch, he slowly went down on him leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to his lower half before stripping him of his boxer to let him naked under him. The older one let out some breathless noises and moans when Jongdae put more pressure on his cock.

He cried out and arched when the singer’s mouth touched his member, kissing the tip before engulfing all of it. He began a steady rhythm and alternated between suctions and licks, his hand stroking the base of Junmyeon’s cock.

His other hand flicked his nipples before resting on his hip to hold him down. Junmyeon trashed under him, mumbling unintelligible words making Jongdae smile. He speeded up the pace and swallowed everything when the leader came in his mouth with a throaty moan.

Licking his lips clean, he climbed on him and kissed him hard. He waited for him to come down from his high by caressing his ribs and nuzzling his sweaty neck. Junmyeon sighed contently then turned to him, spent.

“And you ?” He asked, his hand reaching for Jongdae’s hardness.

“Don’t worry.” The younger replied back.

“But…!” The leader objected, widening his eyes.

“You’ll make it up to me another time. Just rest now.” Jongdae stated, pushing his hand away from his crotch.

Junmyeon nodded, unsure. Offering him a smile, the singer removed his pants and crawled back, putting the blanket on their bodies. Junmyeon came closer to cuddle and the younger took him in his arms, kissing the top of his head.

The leader shifted to find a comfortable position making Jongdae groan.

“If you want to sleep, don’t do that babe. How can I get soft if you keep on touching my dick…” He complained, joking.

“Sorry…Oh god you’re so embarrassing.” Junmyeon mumbled, hiding his blushing face against the younger’s chest.

“How can you be so shy…and innocent…Kyungsoo was right.” He teased him.

“Please don’t mention Kyungsoo when we’re talking about our sex life I won’t be able to look him in the eyes…” The leader groaned.

“Maybe we could do a threes-” Jongdae tried.

“Don’t finish this sentence. Just don’t.” Junmyeon threatened him, hitting his arm.

The singer let out a chuckle but stayed quiet, simply tightening his embrace.


End file.
